Highlanders
(not to be confused with the Highlands) The Highlanders, also sometimes called the rebellion, are a group of local idealists who wish to overthrow the Empire from the province of Skáney. They are led by three ex-high-ranking officers of the Legion, and an old politician whom once performed his duties within the Chamber of Magistrates. They all believe that the Empire has abused of its power, and is not worthy of ruling over the territory; because of this, they have formed an armed force to retake the land from Imperial ruling. Despite their name, they do not share anything with the region of similar name. The origin of this coincidence dates back to an ancient poem which told a tale about the 'Highlanders warriors', even before the region was given the name. They have established the capital of their movement to be Burhcald; the snowy city in the north, within Snāwhald. It is there that the four leaders of the rebellion plan their movements. In fact, the entire city has a zealous passion for the Highlanders, and anyone who does not share this passion is driven out. War tactics Easily identified by their green colors, the Highlanders have spread all throughout the province, and each day more and more locals join this group. They are well armed and very numerous, posing a serious threat to the Empire. Their forces are very liberal in terms of organization, their weapons range from rusted old swords, to unpractical war-hammers and any other object which may do harm. There is no official ruling body that controls the forces, instead, all the generals and commanders meet at certain times to discuss their next move. Their tactics are mostly based on subterfuge, since they are heavily outnumbered by the Legion. The berserkers are the deadliest regiment of the Highlanders, focusing solely on brute strength and having an almost inhumane resistance to pain. It is not unique to see small squadrons of Highlanders marching without any formation. Leaders The Highlanders are led by four individuals: Dirk Mòr, Connan Mòr, Ulf Greig, and Nils Sprecan. These are only the main figures within the movement, as there are other individuals who have commanding power within the rebellion, but they are mostly unknown to the public. The movement has several generals, colonels and even diplomats. Despite this, all final non-military decisions have to be approved by one of the four main leaders. Philosophy The most vocal supporters claim that their way of life is endangered by the 'wicked' Empire. And certainly, Highlander patrols are constant in the roads across all cities of Skáney. It is often, that a citizen may find an outgoing battle between both forces, right in the middle of any road. Some cities have pledged alliance to this cause, while others maintain neutrality or as declared themselves staunch defenders of the Empire. All Highlanders view the death of the Empire as the only logical solution. They share no resentment for killing any and all supporters of the Empire, this makes them extremely dangerous. There is no possible diplomatic solution to be found within their end-goals, many have tried, but all attempts have being completely in vain. Highlander ruling is a very liberal one, they pose no taxation for anyone - unlike the Empire. There is also liberty of cult and religion. Because of their socialistic promises, the movement is greatly supported by the lower classes.